cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Daughter of Krypton
The Last Daughter of Krypton is the thirteenth episode of Supergirl Season 5 and the 100th episode overall. It is the second part of the 2-part series finale. Summary THE TRUE HEIR- Kara Danvers battles Reign and Darkseid for the future of Earth and the souls of humanity. Lena Luthor visits Clark Kent and James Olsen in Metropolis. Alex Danvers helps Karen Starr recuperate. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (video) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Odette Annable as Reign/Darkseid * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers (dream) * Amy Acker as Brainiac * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl * with Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen * and Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers Special Appearances By * Idris Elba as Darkseid * and Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant Special Guest Stars * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze/Alura Zor-El * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane * Julian Sands as Jor-El * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane * with Zachary Quinto as Dru-Zod * and Jason Momoa as Lobo Recurring Cast * Marie Averopoulos as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd * Robert Gant as Zor-El * Daniel Sharman as Lor-Zod Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Reign, Darkseid * Title Meaning: By this episode, both Kara and Reign have been referred to by the titular epithet. The two characters also fight to establish who is the true holder of the title * This episode is the series finale. * 6th episode this season to feature all main characters. * Jeremy Jordan and Floriana Lima are restored to main cast for this episode. * This is the series finale. * Kara is the only character to appear in all 100 episodes of the series. ** Alex appeared in 99 episodes ** James appeared in 74 episodes ** Lena appeared in 70 episodes ** Maggie appeared in 63 episodes ** J'onn appeared in 61 episodes ** Karen appeared in 58 episodes ** Reign appeared in 55 episodes ** Clark appeared in 54 episodes ** Lucy appeared in 52 episodes ** Brainiac appeared in 49 episodes ** Winn appeared in 46 episodes ** Astra appeared in 44 episodes ** Lillian appeared in 43 episodes ** Alura appeared in 42 episodes ** Zod appeared in 40 episodes ** Samantha appeared in 35 episodes ** Ruby appeared in 33 episodes ** Cat and Non appeared in 31 episodes ** Eliza appeared in 29 episodes ** Winn-37 and Banks appeared in 28 episodes ** Lois appeared in 25 episodes ** Samantha appeared in 24 episodes ** Lesla and Mon-El appeared in 22 episodes ** E2 Savage and Gor appeared in 21 episodes ** Coville appeared in 20 episodes ** Desaad appeared in 18 episodes ** Ursa appeared in 17 episodes Revelations Music Gallery 107965-1330b-176760.jpg ConcernedheavilypregnantMaggiecallsAlex.png Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Episodes set in 2021 Category:Arc: She Shall Reign Category:Arc: Free Him! Category:Arc: Darkseid Category:Series Finales Category:Alternate-reality episodes Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 5 Episodes Category:Arc: ReignCorp